


proving a point

by complicationstoo



Series: STB Bingo Round One [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: “Why are we doing this?” Bucky asks for the hundredth time. A strand of hair has fallen out of his bun, and he blows hard in an attempt to get it out of his eyes to no avail.Steve reaches over with the hand that isn’t splotched with paint to tuck the hair behind the other alpha’s ear, and he’s rewarded with a smile that’s simultaneously grateful and annoyed.“We’re proving a point.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo Round One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037892
Comments: 17
Kudos: 437
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	proving a point

**Author's Note:**

> For my Steve | Tony | Bucky Bingo Square:  
> G5 - Painting the Bathroom

“Why are we doing this?” Bucky asks for the hundredth time. A strand of hair has fallen out of his bun, and he blows hard in an attempt to get it out of his eyes to no avail. 

Steve reaches over with the hand that isn’t splotched with paint to tuck the hair behind the other alpha’s ear, and he’s rewarded with a smile that’s simultaneously grateful and annoyed. 

“We’re proving a point.” 

He dips his roller paint brush back into the tray of white primer and works on covering the maroon of the bathroom wall. The previous owners of their new house had some questionable taste, leaving them with maroon in the guest bathroom, lavender in the master bedroom, and olive green in what will eventually become the nursery. All of the other rooms somehow ended up the same shade of pale beige, which, while not the best, at least doesn’t offend anyone’s eyes. 

“Yeah, no, I got that part,” Bucky says, leaning back against the sink and folding his arms over his chest. Paint transfers from his forearm to his black t-shirt, but he doesn’t seem bothered by it. “I’m just wondering why exactly I’m helping you prove it.”

“Because you love me and you know I’m right.”

Bucky snorts, “You’ve got the first part right, but sorry, punk, I think I’m siding with Tony on the second one. We could have left this one up to the professionals.”

“Hey, no,” Steve protests. “You can’t turn on me, too. We said we were in this together.”

“I agreed to do minor fixes with you, not to die from paint fumes together.”

“The window is open.”

Bucky laughs, and Steve huffs, “Fine, if you don’t want to help, you don’t have to. I can paint the bathroom by myself, and I can do the bedroom and the nursery, too. And you know what, jerk? It’s going to be better than anything a professional could do, and it’s going to cost us nothing.”

He trades his roller out for one the smaller brushes, dipping it in a small amount of paint to get to work on the corner of the wall. The brush is midway through the air when he feels muscular arms wrapping around his waist and Bucky’s chin on his shoulder. Lips brush against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. This close, Bucky’s scent is strong enough to overcome the smell of paint, filling Steve’s nose with pine and smoke. 

“Honey, baby,” Bucky murmurs in a low tone, the kind he knows can get both Steve and Tony worked up with just a few words. “I know you wanna do it yourself, but just down the hall there’s a pregnant omega waiting in our bed for us. Wouldn’t you rather be spending your time with him, with  _ us,  _ instead of wasting it in here?”

Steve feels his resolve start to crack with every word, especially when Bucky’s hand slips under his t-shirt to caress his skin. He tilts his head to the side without a thought, and his hand falls back to his side with the brush dripping paint onto the sheet-covered tile. 

“C’mon, darlin’, let someone else take care of the dirty work, and come give our omega some love with me.”

Bucky ends his plea with a sharp nip to Steve’s neck, right over the bond mark he left there almost two years ago, while his thumb presses down on the one on his right side from Tony. Steve groans, a broken sound as the last remaining bits of his willpower crumble. 

“You don’t play fair.”

Bucky grins, kissing Steve’s bond mark lightly. “Well, I learned sexual manipulation from the best.”

At the same time, they say, “Tony.”

Bucky laughs and turns Steve around with the hand on his waist. Taking the paint brush from his hand, he sets it in the clean part of the tray of paint, then takes both of Steve’s hands. He walks backwards as he drags Steve from the guest bathroom, turning off the light with elbow as he goes. 

In the hallway he turns around, too unfamiliar to the corners and turns of the house to be able to navigate it without looking. It’s only been a week since they actually moved in, and more than once Steve has found himself tripping on things while half-asleep because his muscle memory doesn’t apply here. There’s a purple bruise on his hip from trying to get a drink of water in the middle of the night without turning on any of the lights. 

Tony is exactly where Bucky said he would be when they reach the bedroom, lying in the middle of their bed and tapping away on a tablet. The covers are all tossed to the side, likely as a result of a flash of sudden heat, letting them see all of him. His pants appear to be the ones Bucky wore to bed last night, rolled up at the ankles so that they don’t cover his feet. The shirt is one of Steve’s, and it’s barely working to cover the still-growing swell of his stomach. A wave of possessiveness courses through him at the sight. 

He drops Bucky’s hands, abandoning him in the doorway to go to their omega. Tony looks up from the tablet with a smile when Steve’s weight causes the bed to dip. 

He places a soft kiss on Tony’s lips, then settles in next to him, fitting himself to the curve of Tony’s body so every inch is touching. Steve’s hand seeks out the baby bump like a magnet, slipping under the t-shirt to rest just below his navel. 

“Done already, are we?” Tony asks, amusement in his voice making it clear that he knows they’re nowhere near finished with the project they started only thirty minutes ago. 

“Shh,” Bucky says as he walks over to the other side of the bed. “I worked so hard to get him to quit. Don’t blow it for us now, baby doll.”

Tony puts his tablet to the side and lifts his arm to invite Bucky to cuddle him from his left. Bucky puts his hand over Steve’s on Tony’s stomach, and Steve is overcome by the feeling of completeness that he only ever finds in moments like this. The three of them, perfectly entwined, and the life they’ve created together beneath his hand. 

“How did you manage that?” Tony asks, and his fingers begin to card through Steve’s hair to somehow heighten his sense of peace. 

“I may have hinted to possible sexual favors from both of us,” Bucky smirks. “No promises were made, though.”

“Did you use the voice?”

“Of course,” Bucky scoffs. “This isn’t amateur hour.”

Tony smiles, “So we can finally hire someone to paint all the rooms then? Because I already did the research, and we can have the people I found here by the end of the week.”

Steve grumbles wordlessly into Tony’s shoulder, still a little displeased that he’s on the losing side of this argument. 

Tony pokes his cheek and teases, “What was that, babe? Were you trying to say ‘yes, Tony, you were right?’ Or maybe ‘I will never argue with you again, honey, because you’re always right about everything.’”

Steve rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the smile on his face. “Yes, Tony, you were right. I will never argue with you again, honey, because you always manipulate me into getting your way, anyway.”

Tony laughs and swats his arm, “Hey, I had no part in this manipulation. I was perfectly fine letting you handle it when you wanted to, and I can’t be blamed for Bucky’s actions.”

“He was never like this before he met you,” Steve lies. 

It’s Tony’s turn to roll his eyes now. “Oh, yes, I’m sure he was an absolute saint until I walked into your lives and corrupted him with my devilish wiles.”

“Exactly.”

“But what a fun corruption it was,” Bucky grins. It’s the same smile he had when they were kids, seemingly innocent but with mischief lurking behind it. “We should relive it.”

“Sorry, but I don’t think any of my lingerie fits right now,” Tony jokes, rubbing the top of his bump through the shirt. “Try again in three months.”

Bucky shifts, leaning up on his elbow to give Tony a deep kiss. “Don’t really need any of that. If I remember correctly, there wasn’t any involved in that first time, anyway.”

His hand slips higher under Tony’s shirt to tease at his increasingly sensitive chest. Steve immediately joins in the teasing, kissing one of the bond marks on Tony’s neck, then biting down gently on it. Tony inhales sharply, and the fingers in Steve’s hair tighten their hold. 

“I suppose we don’t,” Tony says, words already coming out shaky as Bucky’s fingers pinch and flick at him. “And I do think we owe Steve something nice, don’t we?”

“Yes, please,” Steve says, and it’s all the talking they need for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ifmywishescametrue](https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
